Be Mine
by fluffmonster
Summary: Luigi has found the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Luigi saw her, he was infatuated. He knew that it was completely ridiculous, but he didn't care.

He remembered going to his GeneCo that day, after being gone with a few friends at the Italian Renaissance. When he stepped off of the elevator, and into his father's office, he saw her talking to his father. Marni, a familiar face, was also there.

"Hey Marni, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Luigi." Marni replied. "Just visiting your father with my friend here. I don't think you've met Magdalene."

Mag outstretched towards Luigi, to greet him, but she seemed to look right through him. She was blind.

"Actually, it's just 'Mag'. Marni knows I hate my full name."

Luigi smiled as he took her hand and kissed it gently. "I think Mag is a lovely name." He said, causing Mag to blush. He released her hand and turned to address his father. "So, what's the plan for the evening, Dad?"

"Actually, the night is yours, Luigi. I'm helping Mag to decide on options for new eyes. We are going to help her see." Rotti explained, grinning. "Then, the three of us are making an appearance at the Renaissance. I have a special announcement to make."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be going then. Good to see you, Marni. And, um, really nice to meet you, Mag."

"Nice to meet you as well, Luigi." Mag replied.

Luigi was beaming now. He left his father's office and returned to the elevator. After the doors closed, it was then that he realized he had placed a hand over his heart, hoping that he could force it to stop fluttering, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

With nothing else to do that night, Luigi found himself back at the Renaissance with his friends. When his friends became bored, they all returned to their respective homes, but Luigi decided to stay. He told them that it was just because there was nothing better to do, but honestly, he knew that Mag would be there soon.

He finally saw her, with Marni and his father, turning the heads of everyone there. He ran up to them and greeted Mag, just as charmingly as before, desperately trying not to grin from ear to ear.

"Luigi!" Rotti bellowed, "Glad you're here, son. Remember that announcement I told you about? We were just heading to the stage to make it. Come with us."

Luigi followed the three of them under the tent to the backstage area.

"So, what did you need me for again, dad?"

"Son, I want you to escort Mag here to the stage as I do with Marni. I was going to have an employee do it, but family would be better. We're making Mag famous tonight." Rotti said.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked, puzzled.

"Mag, in exchange for her eyes, is going to work for GeneCo. She's our new spokesperson, and is soon going to be a star in our operas. She has a fantastic voice."

"Wow, that's great, Mag. I'd be honored to escort you." He said, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you, Luigi." She replied, taking his arm. "You're very kind."

The four of them took the stage as Rotti announced his plans for Mag.

"Mag is undergoing surgery later this week to receive the first eye transplants in GeneCo history. This is a turning point both for GeneCo and Sanitarium Island. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you GeneCo's new spokesperson, 'Blind Mag'!"

The crowd went wild with cheers and applause. The press was snapping pictures left and right as Mag smiled and posed. Luigi couldn't help but smile as well, because the world had stopped the second he had Mag on his arm.

Rotti quieted the crowd to add to his previous statements.

"As a preview to what is to come after Mag joins GeneCo, she has agreed to sing for you all tonight."

Rotti, Marni, and Luigi stepped back as the band began to play the opening bars of 'Pie Jesu'. Everyone was taken aback at Mag's voice, especially Luigi. As the music began to swell, his heart beat faster, reminiscent of the first time he met Mag. He placed a hand over his heart again, but he didn't care to stop the fluttering this time. He closed his eyes and focused on Mag's voice and the music, getting lost in it all.


End file.
